


[ART] Ferret and Otter

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Ferret Draco Malfoy, M/M, Otter Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: Harry Otter and his sweet (angry) little Draco Ferret.





	[ART] Ferret and Otter

[](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/176880763121/harry-otter-and-draco-ferret-commission) [](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/176880763121/harry-otter-and-draco-ferret-commission)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old artwork tho :P


End file.
